Tak bardzo ciężko
by Liilaa
Summary: Czyli o tym, jak bardzo ciężko było przeżyć Hijikacie ostatni dzień i wieczór... A to jeszcze nie koniec :) Próba stylizacji na humorystyczną, udana lub nie. Styl dziwny, nawet sam Hijikata by to przyznał, hah. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.


Tak bardzo ciężko... Tak bardzo beznadziejnie… Tak bardzo, bardzo czuł się zmęczony Hijikata Toshiro po ostatnim dniu pracy. Pomijając innych idiotów w całym Shinsengumi, jego debilny(nie, na takie określenia Hijikata nie mógł sobie pozwolić) lekkomyślny szef, jak zwykle dostał lanie- i to porządne – od jedynej miłości swojego życia, Otae-san, po pięćset dwudziestym pierwszym odrzuceniu , jak już sam zainteresowany naliczył. Jakby tego było mało, Gor…Kondo dostał w końcu załamania nerwowego i schlał się jak świnia- nie- spił się dość mocno, i to tak, aż wylądował na wytrzeźwiałce. Ogólnie Hijikata nawet do tej pory nie wiedział, że taka wytrzewialnia w Edo istnieje. I – jak można się domyśleć - raczej wiadomo kto po Gory… Kondo do tej wytrzewialni pojechać musiał. Oj, jak bardzo Hijikata się w tym momencie złościł, jak bardzo pluł sobie w brodę i zastanawiał się, kto akurat wie o tym incydencie, ile osób, i w jaki sposób reputacja Shinsengumi na tym ucierpi. Co prawda tego, że Kondo-san był nałogowym prześladowcą, była świadoma znaczna większość mieszkańców Kabuki-chou, co i tak godziło dość w dobre zdanie o całej jego organizacji, ale ten incydent był już zupełnie innym precedensem. Jeśli duża część osób się o tym dowie, Shinsengumi, bez wiarygodnego przywódcy, będzie już praktycznie nie do odratowania . No, a jak zamknąć gęby tym, którzy już o tym wiedzą? Tradycyjne uciszenie za pomocą miecza odpada – to niezgodne z prawem, no przecież. A co, jeśli dać im jakąś łapówkę? Stuprocentowej gwarancji na milczenie nie ma, ponadto to także niezgodne z prawem… Chociaż być może lepsza ta, niż pierwsza opcja. I trzeba wyłożyć jakieś pieniądze, przez co fundusze całego Shinsengumi- a właściwie fundusze wice-dowódcy - już bezwzględnie ucierpią. Cóż, należałoby pomyśleć nad trzecią opcją-

…Ah, jak go głowa od tego bolała. Z tego wszystkiego oprócz wzięcia się za głowę w geście politowania, musiał zrobić jeszcze jedno… Tak, zapalić. Wice-dowódca, już cały praktycznie trzęsąc się z nerwów, musiał zapalić. Wziął więc z kieszeni paczkę fajek, wyjął jednego papierosa , wziął go do ust i podpalił. Ah, jak było miło zaciągnąć się dymem po tym wszystkim. Co prawda to niezdrowe i nie likwidowało jego wszystkich problemów – właściwie w ogóle ich nie likwidowało, ale Hijikata nie przejmował się tym wcale. Ważne, by dawało mu chwilowe odprężenie. Z papierosem w ustach wsiadł do swojego ulubionego radiowozu i pojechał w kierunku wytrzeźwiałki. A właśnie…. Gdzie ona jest? Nie podali mu. Co za idioci. Wcześniej dostał jedynie dwa telefony: od Kondo i kierownika domniemanej wytrzeźwiałki. Obydwa o tym samym – jego szef znalazł się na izbie wytrzeźwień. I ledwo mówił. Hijikata nie mógł się z nim nawet porządnie rozmówić. A może to była pułapka? Może jego dowódcę dawno złapali Jouiroshi i chcieli jeszcze przy tym zwabić wice-dowódcę? Może go tak pobili, że ledwo mówił? Te i inne myśli przelatywały mu w głowie. Nawet zaciąganie się dymem z papierosów nie pozwoliło mu zupełnie pozbyć się tej machiny natłoku myśli. Co za paranoja. Jeszcze trochę, a sam wyląduje, i to w jeszcze gorszym miejscu, bo w psychiatryku.

Przez ten cały nawał w jego głowie, przez dłuższy okres jazdy samochodem nie pomyślał on wcale, by sprawdzić tę całą izbę wytrzeźwień w GPS. No tak… GPS. Podczas, gdy jadąc samochodem, wice dowódca się denerwował, w zasięgu jego wzroku cały czas znajdowała się maszynka, zwana GPS. Taki mini ekranik. Dopiero, okrążając drugi raz Edo, co właściwie się działo w środku nocy(nie było też ruchu ulicznego) Hijikata spojrzał na to. W końcu go olśniło. Włączył więc urządzenie i wpisał: izba wytrzeźwień Edo. Pokazała się tam w końcu trasa i GPS zaczęło go prowadzić głosowo. Hijikata słuchał się poleceń komputera, skręcając w „mówione" przez maszynę trasy. Do tej pory troszkę się uspokoił, odpalił drugi papieros i znów zaciągnął się dymem. Żadnych niezgodności w trasie również nie było, wszystko szło gładko.

- _Za piętnaście metrów skręć w lewo.-_ „powiedziała" maszyna, i tak też Hijikata również zrobił.

Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki nie zauważył, że pędzi prosto na budynek.

-Tsk – syknął pod nosem prawie wściekły.-Głupia maszyna.

- _Można się było tego spodziewać…_ -dodał w myślach.

Musiał zaś szybko zareagować, więc nacisnął na hamulec.

Tak hamulec.

Hamulec…

Nie działa.

Nacisnął jeszcze raz.

I znowu.

Znowu.

Nie działa.

NIE DZIAŁA!

-O kurwa! – wykrzyknął i zanim miał czas się ponownie zastanowić, w te pędy wyskoczył z samochodu.

Dosłownie kilka metrów przed tym, jak radiowóz walnął w ścianę budynku i się roztrzaskał.

Demoniczny dowódca leżąc jeszcze na ziemi, będąc trochę poobijanym, patrzył się na roztrzaskany samochód w szoku. Zostałby w samochodzie ze dwie, trzy sekundy dłużej i tyleż samo, co z radiowozu, zostałoby i z niego. Będąc jeszcze w szoku, wstał, ile sił w nogach i zaczął się czym prędzej oddalać od miejsca wypadku w obawie, że rozbity radiowóz za chwilę może buchnąć żywym ogniem. A on jeszcze, bądź co bądź, musi zdążyć na wytrzeźwiałkę.

Zdarzenie sprzed chwili również dało Hijikacie wiele do myślenia.

- _Hah? Czyżby to Sougo? –_ pomyślał z przekąsem.

Chociaż Okita Sougo – co także przyznałby Hijikata – poza paroma wyjątkami, zazwyczaj chwytał się bardziej oczywistych sposobów pozbycia się swojego wice-dowódcy. Chociaż stać go pewnie byłoby i na to. Może w końcu na to wpadł, że zamiast wymierzać z bazooki w jego kierunku i odprawiać różne pogańskie obrzędy, które miałyby sprowadzić na Hijikatę klątwę, lepiej się go pozbyć w stylu Putina.

O tak. Popsuć hamulce. Upozorować wypadek. Jakież to proste i logiczne. Przecież tak na Rusi pozbywają się różnych osobistości, które by niewymiernie przeszkadzały władzy – w ich mniemaniu. I tak, Sougo w końcu mógłby posiąść posadę wice-dowódcy i być bliżej Kondo, tak, w końcu mu na tym zależało. Tym bardziej, że tylko on wiedział, którym radiowozem lubił Hijikata jeździć i znał go bardziej, niż nie wiadomo co.

Ale… Co, jeśli to nie Sougo? Co, jeśli to naprawdę Jouiroshi próbują się go pozbyć? Może mają szpiegów w Shinsengumi i też się dowiedzieli, którym on radiowozem jeździ. Pewnie nie wszystkiego mógł się nawet Hijikata domyślić. W końcu czasem szpiedzy mogą być cwańsi od niego. Tak, to na pewno oni. A może zarówno to, jak i sytuacja z wytrzeźwiałką była powiązana? Ahhh-

…Znowu go zaczęła boleć głowa od tego myślenia. Musiał zapalić. Znowu. Nie było na to rady. Tym bardziej, że znowu włączył mu się tryb paranoicznego myślenia. Jeszcze trochę, a naprawdę wyląduje w psychiatryku. Ale nie ulega zwątpieniu, że pewien ktoś zaplanował zamach na jego życie. Sougo albo Jouiroshi. I ta i ta opcja była niebezpieczna. Zapalił więc papierosa i znowu zaciągnął się dymem, byle tylko odgonić od siebie ten natłok myśli.

W pewnej chwili usłyszał dzwonek. Z jego kieszeni. Tak, telefon mu dzwonił. Sięgnął do kieszeni ręką i go wyciągnął. Na wyświetlaczu – Matsudaira.

-Czego stary ode mnie o tej porze chce? -syknął pod nosem, ale odebrał.

- _Toshi! Mam dla ciebie znakomite zadanie-!_ \- rozległ się głos w słuchawce, z tą charakterystyczną nutą starego Matsudairy.

-Nie mam czasu, muszę odebrać Kondo z wytrzeź-

- _W takim stanie i tak nam się nie przyda! Widziałem się z nim przed chwilą w wytrzeźwialni, chciałem go wziąć na naszą misję, ale jest zalany w trupa –_ powiedział Matsudaira, po czym dodał bardziej poważnym głosem- _A TO sprawa życia i śmier-_

-Oi, staruszku! To ja tu miałem przed chwilą sprawę życia i śmierci! –wykrzyknął do słuchawki Toshi.

- _Jeśli się sprzeciwisz, nasz kochany Szogun będzie miał sprawę życia i śmierrrci!_ \- warknął już całkiem wkurzony staruszek, dalej ze swoją charakterystyczną nutą, ignorując wypowiedź wice dowódcy.

-Słucham?!-zdziwił się Hijikata.

- _Trzeba go ratować! Liczę do trzech! Jeden-_

-Oi, ale o co chodzi?!

W tle słuchawki było słychać strzał. Z pistoletu prawdopodobnie. Hijikacie nieco się brew zatrzęsła. Rzeczywiście, nie wiedział, czy to jacyś przestępcy w tle, czy po prostu stary mu grozi tak jak zwykle, tylko przez telefon. Ale znając elokwencję starego, pewnie to drugie. Cóż za idiotyzm.

- _Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, przyjadę do ciebie i następna kulka znajdzie się w twojej głowie, Toshiiiii!_

-Dobra, dobra!- zgodził się już nieco zrezygnowany Hijikata. Dla świętego spokoju. Już nie chciało mu się nawet wytykać, że licząc do trzech, wyliczył tylko do jednego, ale on to zawsze robi. – _Ej, skoro jesteś taki pełen wigoru, to dlaczego sam nie uratujesz szoguna, staruszku?!_ –przemknęło mu jeszcze przez myśl, ale bał się wypowiedzieć tego na głos, bo stary niekontrolowanie mógłby kogoś zastrzelić. Dobra, niech tam straci. Jeśli rzeczywiście szogun jest w niebezpieczeństwie, to jego udział w ratowaniu będzie dla dobra tego kraju. A co do Kondo… Co mogłoby mu się stać w izbie wytrzeźwień? Tam przecież też pilnują. Do rana wytrzeźwieje i wtedy go zabierze. A szoguna ratować, rzecz ważna. – Oi, staruszku, to gdzie mam się zebrać?

* * *

Ciemność. Co chwila przerywały ją reflektujące światła. Na podłodze stali trzej muszkieterzy, Hijikata, stary Matsudaira i nikt inny jak Szo-chan. Znaczy Szogun. Poza nimi pełno nieznajomych, mnóstwo osób kołaczących się wokół nich. Jak na placu walki. Prawie.

Na widok spoconych półnagich ciał, wice dowódcy zatrzęsło się oko. Był tak bardzo wściekły…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

W tle rozgrywała się muzyka.

Klubowa.

Ludzie wokół tańczyli, tak samo jak robiły to kobiety kręcące się wokół drążków. Większość była w samych bikini, część nawet bez stanika.

.

.

-Oi, staruszku, czy jesteś pewien, że to była sprawa życia i śmierci?! JESTEŚ PEWIEŃ?!-wysyczał prawie wice-dowódca, nie mogąc już zatrzymać drgania swojego lewego oka i biorąc kolejny papieros w celu jakiegoś względnego uspokojenia. Patrzył na całe widowisko prawie z obrzydzeniem, a raczej na staruszka.

 _I o co chodzi z tym nieskładnym stylem pisania autorki, tymi odstępami i skreśleniami?!_

(Protip/przerwa/ autorka: Bo tak.~

Hijikata: Cóż za elokwentna wypowiedź… *facepalm*)

-Toshiiiii! Powiedz, co byśmy poczęli, gdyby naszemu Szo-chanowi coś się tutaj stało, jakby nie miał naszej obstawy… No powiedz! - przeciągał stary.

-W KLUBIE STRIPTIZOWYM?! Po jakiego grzyba-

-Chcę mu pokazać świat zwykłych obywateli~ - przerwał mu stary.

-Żaden szanujący się obywatel by tutaj nie wszedł! To nieodpowiednie widowisko dla Szog-

-Chcę złożyć moje serdeczne podziękowania dla was -tym razem to Szogun przerwał Hijikacie, do tej pory cicho przysługujący się „wymianie zdań" pozostałej dwójki.-Za pokazywanie mi świata zwykłych obywateli, jak i również ich rozrywek.

 _-W którym miejscu to są rozrywki zwykłych obywateli?!_ –zapytał się w myśli wice dowódca.- _Przecież w takich miejscach jedynie ciemne gnidy z półświatka się kłębią!_

Postanowił jednak nie mówić tego na głos, by nie pogorszyć sytuacji i by nie wydało się, że stary wystawia władcę kraju na takie niebezpieczeństwo. A już myślał, że ten wieczór gorszy być nie może. Musi za wszelką cenę odwrócić sytuację i sprytnie ich wyprowadzić stamtąd.

-W-Wielmożny panie...-zaczął Hijikata, a jego powieka znowu zaczęła mimowolnie drgać -S-Skoro pan już zobaczył uroki życia nocnego, to wtedy czas najwyższy, by wracać do pałacu… P-Pewnie już dawno pana szukają-

-Szo-chan, chciałbyś zobaczyć, jak aktywnie się uczestniczy w tego typu zabawach~? -zapytał staruszek Szoguna, ignorując, a nawet nie słysząc tego, co mówi Hijikata.

-Z przyjemnością, Matsudaira-san -odrzekł Szogun w miarę entuzjastycznie, także nie słysząc zachrypniętego wice-dowódcy.

-To idziemy~!

I tak oto obydwaj oddalili się od Hijikaty i przybyli bliżej kobiet tańczących przy drążkach, co jego niesamowicie wkurzyło, ale starał się jeszcze nad sobą panować. I po co oni go ze sobą brali, skoro i tak się oddalają, jak chcą? _Tch._ Chcąc zachować pozory eskorty, niedługo Hijikata również za nimi poszedł, ale tylko po to, by w razie potrzeby ich zgarnąć. I wyczaić na to jakiś odpowiedni moment.

Poza tym, może nikt się nie skapnie, że pochodzą z policji i eskortują Szoguna, bo przecież wszyscy są w cywilnych ubraniach, no nie? Chociaż, kto tam wie.

Chcąc czy nie chcąc, Toshi będąc bliżej wybiegów także zerknął na wywijające prawie roznegliżowanymi ciałkami kobiety. Nie żeby bawiły go tego typu rozrywki, ale skoro już tutaj był, to nie zaszkodziło chociaż zerknąć.

Kobiet było chyba z piętnaście, ale przez ten mętlik w głowie już nie umiał dokładnie policzyć. Musiał przyznać, że niektóre miały bardzo ciekawe kształty, inne się wdzięcznie poruszały, jeszcze inne miały bardzo jędrne piersi, a pot na ich ciele dodawał jeszcze efektu. Już nie zwracając uwagi na to, co robili staruszek z „Szo-chanem"- a właśnie w tym momencie wrzucali striptizerkom pieniądze w majtki- starał się przyjrzeć jeszcze ich twarzom. Z tego, co zdołał dojrzeć(wybiegi były podświetlone, więc mógł zwrócić uwagę na jakieś szczegóły) większość z nich była wyzywająco pomalowanymi Japonkami, pozostałe były bardziej naturalnie pomalowanymi Japonkami, no może oprócz jednej. No i właśnie ta jedna przykuła jego uwagę na chwilę. Nie pochodziła z ich kraju, to widać było, miała zupełnie inne oczy od rodowitych Japonek, nos bardziej uwidoczniony, usta większe, bardziej… mięsiste? Wręcz pociągające. Gdyby miał taką spotkać gdzieś na ulicy, z pewnością by ją rozpoznał…

W tym momencie właśnie skarcił się w myślach za okazywanie nawet najmniejszego zainteresowania tak bezwstydnej kobiecie. Bo taka, którą mogą mieć wszyscy, taka, która sprzedaje swoje ciało, by mieć z tego zysk, z pewnością nie jest kobietą wartościową. Można spędzić z taką czas jedynie dla celów rozładowania prymitywnych popędów cielesnych.

Patrząc w końcu na to widowisko z zażenowaniem, rozglądał się tylko, czy aby stary na pewno nie zobaczył, że on przyglądał się tym kobietom. Chociaż dla każdego zdrowego mężczyzny takie przyglądanie powinno być normalne. Chyba…

W każdym razie, upewniwszy się, że prawdopodobnie nikt nic nie zauważył, Hijikata odetchnął z ulgą i zapalił kolejnego papierosa. Cóż, stary był za bardzo zajęty uczeniem Szoguna, jak wrzucać pieniądze striptizerkom – _co za idiotyzm_ \- więc nic na pewno nie zauważył. Na pewno. Z tym przekonaniem Hijikata podszedł do dwójki.

-Oi, staruszku, czego ty uczysz naszego Szog- Szo-chana?! –spytał z oburzeniem Hijikata.

-Toshi, życie jest piękne, a trzeba ludzi uczyć, jak mają sobie poradzić, gdyby mieli zostać sami na świecie…!- mówił jak zwykle przeciągłą nutą Matsudaira.

-Nie sądzę, żeby to miało się jemu albo komukolwiek przydać! Nie ma mowy, żeby ludzie zostający sami na świecie mieli forsę na striptizerki!

-Matsudaira-san, cóż Hijikata-san mówi? - zapytał się Szogun staruszka.

-Nic takiego, po prostu jest jeszcze młody i nie zna pewnych prawidłowości na świecie… !-westchnął stary, ale trochę głośniej, gdyż wśród tego huku cichszej rozmowy by słychać nie było.

- _Jakich prawidłowości?!_ -chciał zapytać Hijikata, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał potem robić zbędnych tłumaczeń Szogunowi, że tak naprawdę zwykli ludzie tak nie żyją. Nie tym razem. Może innym. Teraz był na to zbyt zmęczony.

Dochodziła czwarta rano, on został bez samochodu, a Kondo dalej w wytrzeźwiałce. Pomimo huku na imprezie, oczy zaczęły mu się same zamykać. Już przestał dbać o to, że stary razem z Szogunem zostaną w klubie nocnym.

-Dobra, ja idę! - oznajmił całkiem głośno, by Matsudaira go usłyszał, a on mógł zaraz odejść.

Stary zaraz szybko się skapnął, poprosił Szoguna i obaj za nim podążyli.

-Czekaj, Toshi! –krzyknął za nim stary już prawie przy wyjściu.-Myślałem, że tobie się podobało, widziałem, jak się wgapiałeś w te kobiety~!

Więc, jednak widział. Hijikata by spalił buraka. Po prostu. I musi to jakoś odkręcić, by zachować swoje dobre imię.

-No więc...-zaczął niepewnie, ale po chwili go jakoś otrzeźwiło-Zresztą, komu się muszę tłumaczyć?! To ty powinieneś się tłumaczyć, staruszku, z tego całego zamieszania! Cholera!

Zapalił znowu papierosa. Oczywiście przy wypominaniu tego wszystkiego, nie zwrócił uwagi na Szoguna.

-Ja i staruszek Matsudaira przepraszamy za to całe zamieszanie. -powiedział grzecznie Szogun i ukłonił się w stronę Hijikaty, co wprawiło go w lekki szok.-Staruszek także przeprasza za wyciągnięcie pana wbrew pana woli z pańskiego stanowiska pracy.

-Wielmożny pan nie musi za nic przepraszać… -rzucił Hijikata, już zupełnie nie dbając o poprawność słów.-I tak kończyłem nocną zmianę, także proszę się o nic nie martwić -po czym równie grzecznie ukłonił się w stronę Szoguna. –Lecz trochę późno się zrobiło, już starczy tych zabaw…

-Myślę, że Hijikata-san ma rację, chyba należałoby wrócić do pałacu.-rzekł Szogun do starego.

-Jak to, Szo-chan?! Noc jeszcze młodaaaa! -rzucił stary już trochę podchmielony. – Szooo-chan!

-Katakuriko, czy mógłbyś mnie eskortować do pałacu? -zapytał Szogun pogodnie, ignorując narzekania Matsudairy.

Hijikata, widząc, że stary jest podpity i nie byłby w stanie eskortować zapewne nikogo, od razu podjął:

-Mogę ja wielmożnego pana odwieźć do pałacu-zaraz potem zorientował się, że nie ma samochodu.- _Cholera!_ Albo może jednak-

-Ależ nie ma potrzeby, by pan przyprowadzał jakiś środek transportu, gdyż my przyjechaliśmy swoim…- wtrącił Szogun, zupełnie, jakby czytając mu w myślach.

-Dziękuję bardzo, wielmożny panie! -Hijikata ukłonił się w geście wdzięczności, na co Szogun był zdziwiony, bardzo zdziwiony. Ale przynajmniej demoniczny dowódca uniknął nieprzyjemnych tłumaczeń odnośnie swojego pojazdu i innych rzeczy. Był przy tym zmęczony, ale skończyć to wszystko już musiał. Tym bardziej, że to sam Szogun rozwiązał jego dylemat z wyprowadzeniem ich z klubu. Powinien być mu bardzo wdzięczny.

* * *

Rozwiązując kolejną sprawę, odwożąc Szoguna i starego na ich miejsce przeznaczenia, przy jednoczesnym narzekaniu starego, jak bardzo nie chce iść z klubu nocnego, głowa rozbolała Hijikatę jeszcze bardziej. Niestety nie mógł pożyczyć limuzyny Szoguna, zresztą nie był nawet pewien, czy w stanie takiego zmęczenia dojechałby gdzieś dalej. Nie wiedział nawet, jakim cudem odwiózł ich do pałacu. Cóż, mówi się trudno. Pójdzie na tą wytrzeźwiałkę, zabierze Kondo, i ruszy z powrotem do kwatery. I weźmie dzień wolnego, bo w końcu po kilku miesiącach, czy nawet roku pracowania, i to dzień w dzień, należy mu się.

Szedł więc krokiem nieco szybkim, ale jednostajnym i sprawdzając w swojej elektronicznej bazie danych w komórce-nawet sam nie wiedział, jak na to wpadł przy takim zmęczeniu i to dopiero teraz- gdzie jest wytrzeźwialnia, począł iść w odpowiednim kierunku.

Droga dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie. Niebo stawało się jasne, co tylko bardziej wkurzało zmęczonego Hijikatę. Chciał sobie zrobić przy tym skrót, więc skręcił w ciemniejszy zaułek.

Szedł, szedł, aż nagle zobaczył zamieszanie. Trzech rosłych facetów zaczęło się przystawiać do jakiejś bardzo młodej dziewczyny. I to dość nachalnie. Wszyscy ją otoczyli i wręcz zepchnęli w kierunku ściany. Hijikata jako funkcjonariusz nie mógł tego zignorować, lecz postanowił poczekać, aż zrobią jakiś jednoznaczny ruch względem niej, wtedy wkroczyłby do akcji. Poza tym, wyglądało na to, że go nie widzieli, gdyż w zaułku było dość ciemno, więc mógł jeszcze przez chwilę czekać.

W końcu jeden z nich zamachnął się na nią pięścią. Hijikata, mają już rękę na swojej katanie i będąc w relatywnie niewielkiej odległości, właśnie na to czekał. Wyciągnął miecz, podbiegł, zrobił zamach i powalił napastnika.

-Oi, co to ma być za napastowanie nad ranem… -rzucił Hijikata swoim zachrypniętym i bardzo charakterystycznym, wręcz strasznym tonem. Jednocześnie popatrzył na nich piorunującym wzrokiem. Widząc, że już nie są tacy odważni, zapalił papierosa i chuchnął w nich dymem.

Dwóch pozostałych napastników i dziewczyna patrzyli na niego z przerażeniem i zdumieniem. Skąd on się wziął?

– Może chcecie wypróbować ostrość mojego ostrza, co? -w tym momencie złowrogo uśmiechnął się do napastników.

I równie szybko obezwładnił pozostałych dwóch, oczywiście tępą stroną miecza. Nie mieli przy nim największych szans.

-Oi, ty, kim jesteś? -zapytała się odważnie dziewczyna, jednocześnie wskazując na niego.

-A czy tego nie widać?!-rzucił pośpiesznie Hijikata. -Poza tym, małe dziewczynki nie powinny się bawić o tej porze w takich alejkach!

-Nie widać! -odkrzyknęła mu. Cóż za mała gówniara…- I kto tu jest małą dziewczynką?!

W tym momencie Hijikata spojrzał na swój ubiór. Tak, był ubrany po cywilnemu. Nie mogła więc wiedzieć, czy jest z policji. Jego błąd. Postanowił więc zignorować jej uwagi, jako, że był bardzo zmęczony i nadal musiał udać się po Kondo.

-Jestem z policji, więc mówię ci, lepiej nie kręcić się w tych uliczkach, wracaj do domu! -radził jej i sam zaczął się oddalać.

Dziewczyna tylko się roześmiała. Co za mała gówniara. Już sam miał ochotę coś jej zrobić.

-Jeśli jesteś z policji, powinieneś sam mnie odprowadzić w bezpieczne miejsce! O ile jesteś z policji! A oni zaraz się obudzą i mogą się do mnie z powrotem czepiać!

-To nie stój tu jak głupia, tylko uciekaj! -wręcz się wydarł na nią.

Mała gówniara. Człowiek chciał jej tylko pomóc, a ona jeszcze pyskuje. Żeby to okazać choć trochę wdzięczności… A w momencie bezgranicznego zmęczenia wszystko irytowało go jeszcze bardziej.

-Żeby to policjanci tak się wydzierali na cywilów… -spojrzała na niego z półuśmieszkiem.-Irytujący pan jesteś, wiesz? –i w tej chwili schylała się, by coś zbierać. Cóż, nie wnikał już, co.

Tym czasem jeden z napastników zaczął się podnosić. I zanim jeszcze Hijikata- co prawda wkurzony- zareagował, znowu padł na ziemię. Dziewczyna miała paralizator. Powaliła go nim… Prawdopodobnie, to właśnie on razem z bateriami był rozsypany na ziemi, dlatego dziewczyna została zapędzona przez napastników w kozi róg i nie mogła się obronić.

-Sama widzisz, wracaj do domu! -Hijikata starał się jej wyperswadować. –Nawet z paralizatorem, sama sobie z nimi trzema nie poradzisz…

-Hah, jakbym miała się ciebie słuchać! –wykrzyknęła i teatralnie przechyliła głowę w bok. Potem jakby się zreflektowała, skręciła głową w drugą stronę i powiedziała-To nie tak, że się ciebie nie słucham, po prostu mam swoje zasady! -po czym zerknęła kątem oka w stronę niego.

-Wiesz, jeśli chciałaś być tsundere, to chyba nie do końca ci to wyszło… -odsyknął Hijikata już z zupełnie drżącą powieką, po czym otrzeźwiał. -OI! DO DOMU MARSZ, DZIE-!

-Oi, niech się pan nie drze, głos sobie pan zedrze! -przerwała mu, i odparła w taki sposób, jakby chciała mu dokuczyć i lekko się zaśmiała.-Sam lepiej idź do domu-!

-DOŚĆ TEGO! -ryknął Hijikata. -DOIGRAŁAŚ SIĘ, MAŁA GÓWNIARO! Zabieram cię na komisariat!

-Oh, jak się boję~ -zgrywała się, przy czym również teatralnie klepnęła się w oba policzki.

Nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga. Jak taka gówniara może być taka pyskata… Nie miał pojęcia. I nie miał siły nad tym myśleć. Po prostu, zabierze ją na komisariat, każe znaleźć jej rodziców i niech ją odbierają. Niech się nauczy. Podszedł do niej, i kiedy miała oczy przymknięte lekko w śmiechu, założył jej kajdanki na jedną rękę, a drugi koniec na swoją.

-Mówiłem, że nie żartuję… -wydusił z siebie i w tym momencie popatrzył na nią z góry. Pokazał jej jeszcze swoją odznakę dla pewności.-Nazywam się Hijikata Toshiro, jestem wice-dowódcą Shinsengumi, jeśli tobie do czegoś ta wiedza potrzebna-po tym zostawiając ją jeszcze zdumioną, schował odznakę i wyciągnął telefon.-Halo! Potrzebny mi radiowóz na sektorze P15, godzina ósma. Odbiór!

Gdy usłyszał potwierdzenie odbioru, schował telefon. No tak, że też wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Mógł dużo, dużo wcześniej wezwać radiowóz. A nie tłuc się przez pół miasta, jak jakiś idiota. Jakież on tego wieczoru ma opóźnienia w myśleniu… Za dużo zmęczenia. Aż rzeczywiście głowa boli.

-Oż ty gnoju! -usłyszał tylko głos dziewczyny, by potem poczuć bardzo nieprzyjemny ból w kroczu. Tak, kopnęła go gówniara w jaja. Złapał się za krocze. Aż się zaczął zwijać z bólu. Jednak nie chciał być dłużny, więc szybkim, zamaszystym ruchem pociągnął do dołu swoją rękę. Tą rękę, która była skuta kajdankami z jej ręką, i to tak, że dziewczyna poleciała z tym pędem na ziemię. Z hukiem. Aż i ją zabolało. A on dalej cierpiał, ale przynajmniej o tyle było mu lepiej, że ona też coś dostała.

-Oi, to tak dziewczynę?!-wykrzyknęła mu swoim dźwięcznym głosikiem.

-Oi, to tak funkcjonariusza?! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!-równie głośno wykrzyknął Hijikata, po czym znowu zacisnął zęby, z bólu.

-No dobra… -powiedziała dziewczyna i podniosła się na jednej ręce.-Skoro cię to tak boli, to zróbmy coś fajnego przy okazji -wycedziła pod nosem, po czym wyciągnęła paralizator i użyła go przy nodze wice-dowódcy i to tak, aż padł z impetem na ziemię.


End file.
